


【中译】恋爱中需要互相让步

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔知道了，甚至同意了。但这种情况并不多。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 4





	【中译】恋爱中需要互相让步

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relationships Are About Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124816) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这一章主要是夫夫俩讨论拔叔可以狩猎谁。再次感谢作者的授权~~~

*1*  
威尔▪格雷厄姆正在公园里和儿子玩传接球。他们两人都有手套，比起投球更专注于接球。威尔正在打算明年给儿子报名小联盟里的哪个队伍。他希望儿子可以参加群体活动，这是他小时候没有经历过的。  
“口渴，爹地。”汉尼在漏接了几个球之后告诉他。  
那是春天第一个温暖的周末，他们一家很快决定这是一个在公园野餐的完美时机。  
“我们要去找爸爸吗？”威尔问，帮汉尼脱下手套。  
不远处，威尔可以看到自己的爱人穿着一件深紫红色的衬衫和一件深色的马甲，手支着头侧躺着，一条腿支起来，在野餐布上看书。看到这情景，威尔忍不住露出了欣喜的笑容。这位衣冠楚楚，永远保持优雅的医生只要一有机会，就喜欢舒展那两条大长腿。这景象每次都让年轻人内心充满波澜。他觉得这画面实在太动人了。  
威尔肯定不是唯一这样想的人。一个女人牵着比汉尼小一点的小孩，正向医生走过去。她看上去二十多接近三十岁，在威尔看来身材很健美，因为她身上穿的瑜伽裤没有显出一丝赘肉。  
威尔看到两人在说话，汉尼拔伸手到野餐篮子里拿着什么。他把一叠餐巾纸递给一脸感激的女人，她放手让小孩去拿。小男孩却伸手去拿汉尼拔摆出来的开胃小吃。她马上把小孩拉了回去，威尔看到汉尼拔拿了些小吃给那位女人和孩子。当她摇头的时候，威尔已经走得很近了，可以看到医生脸上的不赞同虽然隐藏得很好，但肌肉还是抽搐了一下。  
汉尼松开威尔的手，向医生冲了过去。他张开双手抱着对方，嘴里高兴地大喊着“爸爸！”。威尔刚好走近听到汉尼拔柔声责备了小家伙几句，说他不应该打断别人说话，然后汉尼说了声抱歉。  
威尔在他旁边的野餐布上坐下来，终于看到了女人的脸。她长得很漂亮，几乎没有化妆，头发整齐地往后梳着。  
“嗨。”威尔说，希望不会显得太尴尬。  
但肯定是让对方尴尬了，因为她给他回了个浅笑，然后就转头对着汉尼拔。“谢谢你的餐巾纸。野餐愉快。”  
她走后，汉尼拔的眼睛还注视着她的动作。威尔给儿子倒了些果汁，趁儿子不注意的时候，用力拍了下医生的肩膀。  
“我的社交技巧可能不是最好的，但你不应该在男朋友面前盯着别的女人看。”看到汉尼拔疑惑的神情，威尔解释道。  
“想法别那么荒唐，威尔。”汉尼拔说，嘴角带着玩味的笑意，忍住了把这不舒服的感觉弄掉的冲动。“我只是在想我已经很久没做过白酒炖肉了。”  
“她是做了什么十恶不赦的事情吗？”威尔的声音忍不住带了点讽刺。  
“她是一个严格的素食主义者。”汉尼拔说，声音里带着的厌恶之情让威尔大笑起来。  
“你的标准真是宽松。”威尔摇摇头，开始帮儿子把食物装到盘子里。  
“爹地，我可以去玩吗？”汉尼问，手指着一群在其他野餐的家庭之间跑来跑去的小孩子。  
威尔看见汉尼拔点点头，然后告诉汉尼可以去玩了。午餐还没冷掉，他想汉尼去和同龄的小孩子玩。  
“她不仅是个严格的素食主义者，她还把它强加到她儿子身上。”汉尼拔继续说，解释他对那个女人的厌恶。“饮食限制，例如宗教信仰上的，不应该被父母强加到孩子的身上。他们应该在懂得这个事情之后做出自己的选择。”  
“就好像吃人肉一样？”威尔调笑道。  
“非常正确。”汉尼拔点点头，知道威尔只是在开玩笑。每次为一家人做饭的时候，汉尼拔总是会单独准备他自己的食物。这是他的保险措施，以防他的所作所为会被发现。医生不想儿子觉得自己被牵扯进爸爸的作为里。  
其他客人就不会有这么周到的考虑了。  
“你不能动她。”威尔最后摇摇头。  
“求求你了？”汉尼拔甜甜地恳求道，慢慢靠近他的爱人。“很多地方我都可以利用起来。我后面几个月都不用再去狩猎了！”（译者：这画面太喜感了，23333）  
“不。”威尔简要地回答了一句，瞪了他一眼。  
“行，你喜欢吧。”汉尼拔说，让自己听上去不像看上去那样，像一个闹脾气的小鬼，接着他把头枕在威尔的大腿上，继续看书去了。  
*2*  
“不会吧。你应该见过他，”坐在威尔和汉尼拔旁边桌子的年轻女人大声地对着手机说道。“真TMD一个屌丝。不知道我的姐妹在想些什么。太恶心了。”  
手机的另一端传来了大笑声，女孩的同伴再次让她把扬声器关掉，像正常人一样聊电话。  
“不，冷静一下。”女孩大笑起来，对着手机说道。“这边的‘礼貌小姐’快要死掉了。你特么给我冷静下来（原文：calm your balls down），佐伊。”  
叫佐伊的同伴咬着牙挤了个笑容，试图不表现出恼火或尴尬的表情。  
“你可以选她。”威尔点点头，示意那个聊电话的女孩。  
“选她做什么？”汉尼拔说，恶心得脸都皱起来了。他很庆幸他们的午餐约会没有带上年幼的儿子。这样的对话于成年人来说都是不适合的，更别说是小孩子了。  
“我不知道。早餐、午餐和晚餐？”威尔耸耸肩回答道。他往那边看了一眼，再次皱起眉头，对方充满了肤浅和无来由的自负。如果她是个十几岁的小鬼，这样的行为还能让人接受，但她已经是一个二十多岁的人了。“一些和黑啤很搭的料理。”  
汉尼拔带着精准的医学眼光审视了一下那位女孩，还没说话就先摇起了头。“很遗憾除了一堆骨头外，我什么也得不到。按她的身高来说，她太瘦了。”  
“一点都不惊讶，”威尔翻了个白眼。“只有些骨头。她对人的内在进行攻击，直到对方只剩下一个空壳才会停下来。在她的皮囊下什么也没有。”  
“不值得这么麻烦。”汉尼拔再次摇摇头，喝了口咖啡。  
“嘿，你有看到和那流浪汉坐在一起的同性恋吗？”和她之前的声音比起来，她现在音量可以算是说悄悄话了。她对着一脸窘迫的朋友，朝汉尼拔和威尔的方向点点头。“你会干哪个？”  
“我可以把刚才（让你杀了她）当作一个私人的请求。”威尔咬牙切齿地说。  
“放松，威尔。”汉尼拔朝面前的年轻人不赞同地皱起眉头。“你不应该让自己被周围的人影响。我们不是在犯罪现场。”  
“我不能一直都控制得住。”威尔皱眉。“我是想要帮你。或者帮这个世界。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，威尔夸张地叹了口气，这表情更适合没多远的那位年轻女人，而不是一位三十多的成熟男士。  
“你真准备不这样做吗？”  
“我真的不打算这样做。”  
威尔对着咖啡哼了哼，强忍着没有发脾气甩脸走人。  
汉尼拔用自己的大手覆上威尔的，和他眼神相对。年轻人让刚才的陌生情绪离自己而去，他突然想起自己很饿，然后把注意力放回到午餐上。  
*3*  
他们正在巴诺书店，一个兴奋的四岁小鬼正推着他们朝儿童图书的方向走去。汉尼在书店里和在任何玩具店里一样的兴奋。  
“爸爸，我想要一本关于狗狗的书！”  
“我不知道，甜心。”汉尼拔尽最大努力让自己听上去不像在开玩笑。“我觉得你爹地已经把每一本关于狗狗的书都买回来了。”  
“不。”汉尼摇摇头，转身用大眼睛看着威尔。“爹地，真的吗？”  
“你爸爸在逗你玩。”威尔大笑着把小家伙抱起来。“这真是太调皮了，对不对？”  
“爸爸。”汉尼失望地摇摇头。“这样不好。”  
当汉尼拔对小家伙做出最诚挚的道歉时，一个声音引起了他的注意。听上去是一个奇怪的呻吟声，很像小孩被强迫做不喜欢的事情时发出的声音，但还有一个成年人的粗鲁的声音混在里面。  
汉尼拔转身看到书店门口站着一个体型巨大的男人，看上去很不高兴来这里。  
“安特，够了。我们在公共场合。”一个年轻女人对着他发出嘘声。  
“什么？”他发牢骚道。“没人听得见。”  
“我不想听到那声音。”她瞪着他说。  
他再次发出那个声音作为回应，这次稍微小声了一点。当她迅速跑开之后，他脸上的笑容更大了，仿佛惹她生气给他带来了极大的愉悦。  
当汉尼拉了拉自己的袖子，汉尼拔把注意力转回到家人身上。他对着他们笑了笑，一起向儿童图书区走去。  
“我可以要几本？”汉尼问，睁大眼睛浏览着外表相似的书架。  
“你可以要三本小的或者一本大的。”威尔告诉小家伙。  
“爸爸，你喜欢什么样的书？”汉尼问。“你不像爹地和我（原文：me）一样那么喜欢狗狗的书。”  
汉尼拔纠正了小家伙的语法错误，然后安抚他说自己什么书都喜欢。  
刚才的大个子站在几个过道外。有着将近三百磅的体重，很难被人忽略。对威尔点点头，汉尼拔悄悄走了过去。  
“还要多久？”汉尼拔听到男人的抱怨声，他正假装对某本小说感兴趣。  
“我不知道。如果你不走开的话，会更久。”女孩怼了回去。“你可以去看点健美杂志（原文：muscle magazine）或者有裸女的书。”  
“我不需要，我有你。”  
接着汉尼拔听到一个声不大的“啪”。是手打在衣服上的声音。他的嘴唇厌恶地扭在一起。  
“爸爸在那里。”威尔的声音让汉尼拔换上了一个更适合面对小孩子的友好表情。  
“爸爸，不要乱跑。”汉尼责备道。“拉着爹地的手。”  
“我才是这里的爸爸。”汉尼拔装作一脸严肃的样子说道，小家伙躲到爹地腿后咯咯笑了起来。  
“我希望你不是在考虑请那位年轻人来我们家作客。”威尔说，眼里带着看透一切的光。  
“如果我是呢？”汉尼拔小声问道。  
“不要误会我的意思。”威尔越过他看着那边跟着女性同伴的年轻男人。“但他有可能打败你。他有多重？三百磅？”  
“实际上不止。”汉尼拔说，已经把这一点考虑进去了。  
“我觉得他是练举重的，不是那种喜欢吃才长这么重的人。你注意到他身上深蓝色的裤子和靴子了吗？”  
“注意到了。”汉尼拔点点头，小心地再次扭头看了一眼。那是对男人的另一个印象。“有什么关系吗？”  
“我不是说它们，看到从毛衣下面露出来的那点浅蓝色吗？那是狱警的制服。”  
汉尼拔皱起眉。“那应该没有什么影响。”  
威尔低头看了一眼汉尼，小家伙正忙着看周围的书封面上的图片。  
“他可以携带隐藏式的武器。这是个不必要的风险。”  
“那人是个不关心伴侣的粗鲁的傻子。”  
“她的伴侣是她自己的事，正如我的伴侣是我自己的事情一样。”威尔说，伸出手温柔地揉捏着老男人的肩膀。“比起你想要他永远消失的需求，我更需要你。”  
“这确实不是因为你怀疑我的能力，不能成功把这个年轻人打败吗？”  
“当然不是。”威尔对他露出了温柔安抚的笑容。  
医生朝大个子看了最后一眼，然后放弃了这个想法，在儿子旁边蹲了下来。  
“你找到这家书店里面所有关于狗狗的书了吗？”  
“爹地说我只能买三本。”汉尼说，把其中一本从书堆里拉了出来。“但爹地说这是给你的。”  
汉尼拔笑着看了看《杰克与魔豆》的封面，发誓要让自己年轻的爱人付出代价。  
*4*  
威尔跟着音乐的声音，看到他的未婚夫和儿子正坐在羽管键琴旁，汉尼拔正在手把手慢慢地带着儿子在弹琴。  
“汉尼，我要你去房间和温斯顿玩一下。”威尔说，打断了他们的音乐课。  
“但我们在弹琴。”汉尼皱眉看着他。  
“我要和你父亲说两句。”威尔说，声音里没有任何商量的余地。  
汉尼抬头快速地看了爸爸一眼，然后抓紧老男人的手。他能看出来爹地不开心，心里突然害怕起来。“不。我们又要走了吗？”  
威尔感觉到自己脸红了。他和汉尼拔之前的分居才刚过去几周。他们回来之后的头几天，汉尼紧紧地盯着他们，生怕自己的父亲们又要分开了。  
汉尼拔把小家伙拉过来。“没人要走。”他安抚道，把小家伙抱下长凳。“去玩吧，我们晚点再把它弹完。我保证。”  
汉尼疑惑地看了爹地一眼，但在两人再次重申之前跑开了。  
“你一定要用这种严厉的态度吗？”汉尼拔问，很好奇是什么导致了爱人刚走进房间时眼里的愤怒。  
“我——”威尔摇摇头。“我们晚点再说这个。”他陈述道，然后把一张白色的长方形卡片甩给了汉尼拔。“这从你的文件夹里掉出来了。”  
汉尼拔低下头，皱眉看着阿拉娜的名片，什么也没说。  
“这是怎么回事，汉尼拔？”  
医生手里拿着卡片，拇指在姓名和联系信息上摩挲着。  
“她曾经是一位亲密的朋友。我发自内心享受和她一起的时光。”汉尼拔说，没有看向威尔的眼睛。“但她背叛了这一切。她想要把你抢走。”  
“我要你对我发誓，你不会伤害她。”威尔说，声音里少了一点锋利，但还是一样坚决。  
汉尼拔抬起头，面无表情地看着他。  
“汉尼拔，求你了。”威尔说，走过来站在他面前。“她犯了错。但我和她都一样犯错了。”  
汉尼拔抬起头，只让威尔看到他的怀疑。他知道阿拉娜吻了威尔。他也知道威尔吻回去了。很明显，他认为责任在谁的身上。  
“我发誓，如果你伤害她，我会——”  
汉尼拔突然站了起来，他跨过长凳，站在了威尔面前，身高压过对方。  
“你会怎样，威尔？离开？带着我们的儿子消失？联系克劳福德？你愿意做什么来保证她的安全，威廉？因为她的缘故，你想要怎么威胁我？”  
“那是——”威尔在后背撞上墙壁之后停住了话头，汉尼拔踏入他的个人空间里，当然经过这么多年后，这个个人空间的范围已经缩到很小了。“汉尼拔，求你了，不是那样的。不，我不想她死，但这不是因为她。我不能——”汉尼拔的手盖住他的嘴巴，阻止将要出口的话。  
威尔突然整个人僵住了，但不是因为害怕。  
汉尼拔迅速离开了，向走廊走去。没多久，传来了明显的小脚丫在楼梯上跑的声音。  
汉尼拔关上门，背靠在门上。威尔走了过去，但保持了一点距离。  
“你保证过你永远不会做任何会危害到你家庭的事情的。”威尔提醒他。“她和我们有联系。我们有动机！如果我们被怀疑了，你会把我击倒，然后我们的儿子会发生什么？”  
汉尼拔疲惫地看着威尔，向他伸出手，把他拉向自己。  
“我不会让任何事情发生你或我们儿子身上的。”他发誓，双手紧紧地环抱着威尔。  
“我不会让任何事情发生在我们身上。”这一直以来都是威尔的誓言。  
*1*  
“爹地，把我举起来。”汉尼说，在攀吊架（原文：monkey bars）旁跳来跳去。  
威尔满足了他的要求，把小家伙举起来让他可以抓住架子，汉尼开始出发了，直到他到了另一边，大喊着让爹地帮他下来。  
汉尼看到几个小孩，他之前在公园里见过，就说要去和他们一起玩。  
威尔过去坐在汉尼拔旁边，摇着头。“开始了。比起爹地，他更愿意和朋友们玩了。”  
汉尼拔从平板上抬起头，笑着拍了拍威尔的膝盖。“如果你在意的话（原文：If it’s of any consequence，想不出来要怎么译更好），比起大部分人，我更喜欢你的陪伴。”  
“嗯。”威尔耸耸肩，因接收到对方假装的怒目而视大笑不已。“你一定要说这种话吗（不知道这么译对不对，原文：Do you have to be on that thing right now）？你连十几岁的小鬼都不如。”  
汉尼拔纵容地笑了笑，把平板合上。工作可以晚点做。  
“想要去玩攀吊架吗？”威尔问，咧着嘴，眼里都是笑意。  
几分钟后，他们之间玩闹般的调笑被汉尼的尖叫声打断。两位父亲都站了起来，很快来到了小家伙的身边。汉尼旁边是一个小女孩，流着眼泪，他们儿子也一样。  
“那个大男孩把卡莉的娃娃抢走了。”汉尼靠着威尔哭诉道。  
威尔把儿子交给汉尼拔，对方正在安慰小姑娘。小女孩的妈妈很快朝他们这边跑了过来，威尔已经跑开去找那个小孩和他的父母了。  
没什么难度就找到了——他是唯一一个想要把娃娃弄坏的男孩。当威尔要求他还回来的时候，他跑到一个男人的身后躲了起来。  
“嘿，你的小孩拿了别人的娃娃。”  
“是你儿子的吗？”男人不屑地哼了一声，这让威尔知道对方完全知道自己的孩子做了些什么。“不应该让你的小孩玩娃娃。他会变成一个娘炮。”  
“谢谢。很感谢你的建议。”威尔伸出手。“你现在可以还回来了吗？”  
男人瞪着他，威尔都看在眼里。对方对谁都不关心。对站在自己身后的孩子也不关心。连被迫每月一个周末的探视也不想装一下样子。这男人和世界之间缺乏联系。在他自己的需求被满足后，不会想到其他任何人。不管什么代价，他会保证自己的需求被得到满足。自私，满口脏话，刻薄。  
男人发出恶心的哼声，从儿子手上一把抓过娃娃，越过威尔的肩膀扔了出去，“滚吧。”  
威尔一秒都不想多留，走过去捡起娃娃，拍掉上面的灰尘，然后把它还给还在抹眼泪的小女孩。  
“那个大男孩被罚站了吗？”汉尼问，从汉尼拔的肩膀上抬起头。  
“我不知道，宝贝。”威尔告诉他。“但没关系，他不会再来找你麻烦了。”  
“我想要阻止他。”汉尼轻声说。“但他太高大了。”  
“你非常勇敢。”威尔说，心里满是骄傲，他朝小家伙伸出手，从汉尼拔手里接过他。“但或许我们应该让你爸爸来处理这件事。”  
“真的吗？”汉尼拔挑起眉毛。  
“是的。”威尔点点头。“好好处理。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，开始观察他的猎物。他要去狩猎了。


End file.
